


It's Joy

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well Kakashi still liked laughing didn't he?This an a prompt I did last year kept on my tumblr but i'm moving it over here now. So this is an old thing





	It's Joy

“Oh I’m not going to help you.” Kakashi slowly knelt down to eye Naruto. “You’re getting out of there on your own because I know I reminded you repeatedly about this and because it is shameful that the hero of the shinobi world got into a situation like this.” He sounded calm but he was biting back laughter from the sight Naruto made.

“Damn it.” Naruto swore from down below. “At least give me a hand.” He seethed.

“Hmm no.” Kakashi mused, he caught the shirt that came flying at his face. “So you’re just going to strip now? This isn’t very seemingly.”

“I’m going to strangle Kiba.” Naruto hissed and the mesh shirt went flying up next. “Going to drown Sai.” He hopped on one foot in an effort to take off his pants. “They’ll never sleep again never.”

“You gave the idea.” Kakashi snorted as Naruto finally got the pants off, the muchi stained pants came flying at him and he easily dodged it. “I recall the conversation going a little like-”

“Fine! It’s my fault it’s my fault.” Naruto yelled as even more stained clothes came flying. “How the hell did they get the jump on us?”

“On you.” Kakashi chuckled. “I told you that something felt wrong but someone was too eager to sneak away and do naughty things.” He teased, Naruto howled with rage in the hole and Kakashi sniggered. “It’s a good luck! The humble future Hokage.”

“They will pay!” Naruto growled before his boxers came flying. “I can barely move and I’m going to stink of this for weeks! Who the hell wants to smell like sticky rice? Who gave them this ridiculous idea how the hell did they get so much I feel like I’m drowning.” He groaned.

“You gave the idea I recall.” Kakashi watched as Naruto reached from the top of the hole and began to pull himself out. “Now doesn’t this make a pretty picture? Worth thousands and thousands of words.”

“You perv.” Naruto groaned before he fell onto the grass, he lay naked on his stomach covered in sticky rice. “This is not how I planned the afternoon to go.”

“I know.” Kakashi laughed as he sat next to Naruto. He gently patted him on the back in the places that were not covered in the sticky rice. “I appreciate the efforts but next time try not to piss off Kiba before you try to do something romantic eh?”


End file.
